my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Burst
Page belongs to Boss182. DO NOT edit without permission. Burst is the second leader of the EHF and was a old vigilante. Backstory When Burst was young he had a brother and sister. They all shared the same quirk which was called Pyromania. One day his brother found out that he could steal energy and heat from peoples body's. He first used this ability on his own sister which killed her. Burst's sister was rushed to the hospital and that was where the doctors told his parents that her body heat dropped below zero and her quirk was missing. Burst was terrified and ran home to tell his brother, but when he got to the neighborhood he saw it was burned to the ground and his brother was laughing. His parents ran over to stop his brother but when they got to him his brother "Cinder" drain the heat out of them killing them. Burst attacked Cinder and he lost by Cinder draining his heat and his quirk out of him. Burst was then left on the ground to die but right before he died he was injected with a odd substance that give him life once more. The man who saved him called the substance QX-3: Combustion and explain how it was a substance to try and give the quirkless quirk's. Burst got a quirk from the substance call Combustion and he made an oath to stop and kill his brother Cinder. Appearance Burst wears a dark red puffy hoodie with a zipper. He wears a gas mask around his mouth and nose to keep smoke out of his lungs. Under the mask he has a long burn mark that goes from ear to ear. He was special designed dark red gloves made by himself and black athletic pants. All of his clothes are fireproof. Personality Burst never goofs around and is dead serious. He always trusts his gut and make the most logical decisions. He beliefs no one should be treated differently because of their quirk and that no quirk is evil only the person using it can make it evil. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''He is fairly strong when is comes to hand to hand fights but he usually wins fight with his quirk alone. '''Speed and Reflexes: '''For his big bulky look he is surprisingly fast and can outrun most people. He can also dodge a bullet while blinded by smoke. Quirk Combustion (燃焼 Nenshō) this quirk causes Burst to burn anything or anyone they touch. The rate at which the power of the fire is and the speed it burns is based on how many fingers are touching the object 1 finger is weakest and 5 is the strongest. Burst can also cause explosions by igniting molecules in the air. The user is immune to all fire based attacks and explosions. Equipment * '''Flare Fists: These are gloves that allow Burst to touch stuff without burning them. The gloves have slots that can open up on the palm and fingers to allow Burst to use his quirk. The glove have small hairs inside them that can't get destroyed by flames, these hair allow him to store flame in the gloves and then open the slot on his palm to fire a stream of flames. * '''All His Clothes: '''They are fireproof. * '''Pop Rocks: '''These are small crystals that store a huge blast if they are broken or Burst decides to detonate them by a snap of the fingers. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Former Villains Category:Leaders Category:Former Vigilantes Category:Heroes